I can't take it in
by VannuroRB
Summary: A small story about Yami's miserable school life. Wow, sadistic. Once again tears are probable so if you're highly over emotional I suggest yuo don't read, and puzzleshipping is obvious. But other then that read to your hearts content!


Me: 'So, I think I'm addicted to small stories now'.

Diao: 'Yes. Depressingly bad short stories'.

Me: 'Kyaa, yeah, I must be on drugs or something'.

Diao: 'That explains a lot'.

Me: 'So I was sitting down and I wondered (Yes I think about my fan fiction too much) Everyone (Well, maybe not everyone) presents Yami as the hero or the "Good-looking-guy-that-has-to-be-gay-for-Yugi-and protects-him-from-everything" I was just wondering, what about Yami? What if it wasn't really like that way? So I got writing and this sh*t turned out'.

Agil: 'I don't think it's sh*t Vann'.

Me: 'Thanks, so yah it's kinda depressingly bad, I tried not to cry this time. And of course puzzleshipping, because, where would we be without our Yaoi?'

I can't take it in-a Yami story.

Yami stood in front of his mirror.

It was much like any school day. He stood wearing his uniform for his school Domino high. He wore a undone blue jacket with a black sleeveless shirt underneath with matching pants to his jacket.

He sighed and decided to waste time in playing with his hair. He hoped that if he wasted time he would be late for school and wouldn't have to go to that hell of a place.

As it were Yami was often the target of bullies, though he didn't call them that, he called it the entire school. Yami made the mistake of telling his crush-who happened to be a boy-how he really felt towards him. He knew the risks and now he paid the price because that person particularly found it amusing to spread the rumour that Yami was gay and everyone made his life a living hell. The girls were sort of okay, some of them would talk to him, but they soon joined in with everyone else.

Yami sighed once more, today was going to be even more pain, today was P.E. and whatever the lesson was they were going to find some way of injuring him like the last time.

'Yami!' His mother called up 'Come on you're going to be late!'

Yami picked up his bag and walked down the stairs miserably. It was better to deal with it then hide from it anyway. He kicked on his shoes at the front door and his mother wrapped his arms around his neck.

'Don't worry' She reassured 'I'm sure today will be alright'.

Yami scoffed and broke himself free from his mother 'I doubt that very much'.

Yami opened the door and headed towards "that" school.

When Yami reached the school, there was the usual gang of boys hanging around the gates. They would wait there everyday, when Yami tried to pass it all began with them. Yami sat himself down by a wall and waited for the school bell rang, forcing the boys to head to their classroom, leaving Yami free to get to his own classroom.

The day was just like any other day. The lessons started and so did the other students. As soon as they could get the chance they would be frank about Yami's sexual orientation in the middle of class, making comments and calling him a freak.

So what if he did like guys? He was still human. Oh how Yami wished that they would listen to him and just say "You're right, we're sorry" But no, that was asking too much from them.

Soon came Yami's favourite lesson of the day. P.E.

He knew that as soon as he walked into the changing rooms the lesson was going to be great.

'Look!' One boy shouted as Yami walked in 'He's going to perv on us while we get changed!'

There was a chorus of "Ew!" and then laughter. Yami sighed and turned around.

'Awww, what's the matter Yami? Did we hurt your feelings? We're sorry' Yami turned around only to be hit in the face by a bag 'We didn't say you could ogle at us!'

They laughed some more and Yami decided to leave them, locking himself in the boys toilets and waiting until it the changing room was empty to get changed. He would just have to be late to this lesson.

The subject of that lesson was football. Yami was pretty good at football, but just like the boys, they all presumed that homosexual men couldn't play football including Yami.

Yami stood on the pitch as the other boys ran around kicking the ball to each other, purposely ignoring Yami, at least it was better then teasing him.

Yami looked up right as the football flew at him, hitting him hard in the stomach. Yami fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, he looked up to see the group of boys surrounding him.

'Sorry Yami' One of them apologised 'We thought you could catch balls'.

They laughed again as Yami tried to get up, but the boy kicked the ball again, hitting him hard in the side of the face.

'What's the matter Yami? I thought you liked balls' He chortled 'Go on, you admitted it once, say it again'.

Yami looked up at them but then stared down at the ground.

'Sure' He replied 'I like them'.

They laughed again and the boy turned to the others 'Come on, let's play. Yami's a waste of space anyway'.

He kicked the ball and they all ran off to finish their game. Yami still sat huddled together as a few tears rolled down his face.

Yami often wished that he was more stronger in will. He wished he could at least throw one punch at them, though he knew that wasn't the solution, it would make him feel a lot better on the inside to shut their gobby mouths for once. But Yami didn't have the guts to hurt another person, he would rather suffer then make others suffer.

After the lesson was over, Yami quickly picked up his uniform and decided to get changed in the boys bathroom so he wouldn't be facing that lot again. In his rush, he forgot to pick up his bag, so when the lunch bell Yami went back to the changing room to find it missing.

'That's weird' Yami said as he looked around the empty changing room 'I'm sure I left it-' Yami stood still and sighed '-Here'.

He could only guess where his bag was. He ran out of the changing room and to the school pond and sure enough his bag and everything in it was floating in the water. Yami sighed, taking off his shoes and socks and rolling up his sleeves before treading carefully in the pond. He collected his books, his bag and other things, leaving them on the side to dry, now all he needed to find was his wallet.

'Oi! Yami!' Yami turned around only to see the boys from earlier 'Nice position' They commented as Yami was bending over trying to find his wallet 'I bet you show that off to a lot of guys don't you?'

Yami turned away and continued looking through the water.

'Hey, how about I give you a dollar if you give me a fun time?'

The guys laughed and Yami continued to ignore them.

'No? Fine. I don't want shit like you inside me anyway. Let's go, the pond life looks happy on his own'.

They walked away leaving Yami standing on his own. He sighed and tried searching for his wallet.

'If anyone is the shit, it's you' Yami muttered.

'Yami?' Yami looked up and saw Yugi standing by the pond. Yugi was a fellow classmate of his, though they hardly talked to each other, but Yugi was decent from everyone else 'What are you doing in the pond?'

Yami faced away and moved his hands through the water 'Nothing'.

'You're bag…Why's it wet?'

'I must've…dropped it'.

Yugi looked up and watched Yami, he knew he was lying, he couldn't have dropped it and seeing the fellow boys from his class not just a minute ago, it couldn't have been good.

Yami looked up as ripples moved through the water and Yugi stood in the pond with him, searching through the water.

'Yugi…You don't have to help' Yami reassured.

'It's alright. Besides, when someone's helpful the ripples follow after right?'

Yami nodded his head but looked away. Helpful being ripples? That was a laugh if everyone was going to help him afterwards.

'So…what are we looking for?' Yugi asked.

'My wallet' Yami said as he continued with his search.

'Oh? Ah! I have something' Yugi stood up with Yami' wallet in his hand 'Is this it?'

'Yeah' Yami walked up to him and took his wallet, he opened it and saw wet money inside 'My mum's going to kill me'.

'Why? Why won't you tell her the truth, I'm sure she'll understand'.

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled a little 'Thanks again Yugi'.

'It's no problem. It's fun to wade in the water'.

Yugi and Yami got out of the pond but soon it was lessons, and Yami's belongings weren't near enough dry, but he would just have to deal with it.

Soon it was the end of a day. The end of another long and painful day, he had survived once more.

'Oi!' Yami stopped and turned around as the familiar boys approached him.

"Oh god, now what?"

They walked up to him with their usual smirks which only meant more of making him miserable.

'What do you think you're playing at freak?' One of them asked.

'I don't know what you're-'

'Don't play dumb with us! We saw you, you got Yugi Motou to help with your things in the pond'.

'Is that illegal now?' Yami asked, making a bad move.

'Only if you want him to die' Yami frowned at them. Death was a difficult subject for Yami as his father had died not but two years ago 'Did you guys hear the news? About the death?'

'Oh yeah, all over the news it was. Big talk' Another replied.

'What about you Yami? Did you hear it?' But Yami remained silent and still 'Well, there was a boy in another country, when his parents found him in his bed cold dead. When they did the tests it showed he died from Homo-ites. You know what that is Yami? It's when a freak like you touches a normal person, they can't take their germs and die in bed. So if you don't want to get killed by us you'll stay away from Yugi with your dirty intentions'.

'I wasn't-'

'Say, I wonder what Yami's father died of?' Another said thoughtfully to which Yami flinched to 'Wasn't he ill Yami?'

'Y-Yes'.

'I bet it was that disease'.

'I don't know. Just looking at Yami probably killed the old bugger off' They laughed some more as Yami remained quiet 'If anything his mum will be next. Just drop right off she will'.

Yami took off and ran all the way home. He could still hear their loud laughing as he ran back to his home, and to his room.

Yami stayed in his room for most of the evening. Just dwelling over what they had said to him.

"_Just looking at Yami probably killed the old bugger off"_

'He…died, from an illness' Yami whispered to himself. That was true, illness like that. They just made that up to get to him. But for once, it was working.

Soon it started to rain, Yami laid on his bed, just listening to the water pounding against the window. Something so weak and yet so powerful.

His mother had returned home by then and was downstairs watching the T.V.

"_If anything his mum will be next. Just drop right off she will"_

Yami sighed and tried to rid his thoughts. No, his mother was perfectly safe with him, but what if…they were right.

Yami was such a big target, what if they went a step further? Threatening his mother or even hurting her, but what was it they wanted from him?

Yami sighed again and sat up. He knew what they wanted, and he was all too happy to do so. It was such a hell living now, he was good to be glad to get over it.

Yami quickly wrote a note, leaving it on is desk and quietly walked down the stairs. He checked on his mother, she hadn't noticed him coming down the stairs, so she wouldn't be able to stop him. He kicked on his shoes and left his home into the pouring rain.

After about five minutes of walking around in the rain Yami was soaked through, but that didn't bother him rather too much, where he was going he was going to get even more wet then he could imagine.

He walked along the bridge. Yami took a big breath and walked along it. This was it. This was how he was going to finish it off, it was what everybody else wanted wasn't it? It's why they pushed him around, so he could go kill himself, making a better world no doubt. So, he was going to jump into the river below, seeing as it rained it made the river flow just that extra faster. Nobody would be able to find him too soon.

Yami stopped as a familiar boy leaned against the wall of the bridge and looked up as Yami approached.

Yugi.

'I thought you would come' Yugi said. Yami ignored him and walked over to him, leaning on the wall as well.

'Come to watch the show' Yami said as he looked into the water below.

'No. I came to stop you'.

'Don't waste your time, I've made up my mind'.

'Yami, I-I know what they said to you. I felt…horrible that they said it to you because of me. And-And I knew you would crack one day'.

'Yeah, whoop-dee-doo, they're getting what they want. They've done it, mission accomplished'.

'Yami-'Yugi stopped and stared at the road 'I-I know it's hard-'

'No you don't! No one does!' Yugi looked up at Yami and noticed the tears that ran down his face along with the water droplets 'If they did, why do you think they continued!? All I wanted was…was…'

Yami broke down to tears and hid his face in his hands as he cried some more.

'What did you want Yami?' Yugi questioned.

'I don't know! I don't know!'

'You do Yami. What is it?'

Yami took his face away and watched as his tears dripped onto his hand.

'I just wanted someone!' Yami cried 'Someone to tell me everything will be alright! Someone who isn't afraid of me! Someone who will protect me from everyone!'

Yugi watched as Yami cried heavily. Why didn't he just spill his guts right there? I'm sure it's what Yugi wanted. Yugi put his hand on Yami's arm and smiled slightly.

'Yami…everything is going to be alright'.

Yami turned to look at Yugi, but immediately turned away 'You're just saying it so I won't kill myself'.

'No. I mean it, everything will be fine'.

'No, it won't' Yami jumped on the wall and swung his legs round so he was hanging over the water 'Don't even try to stop me'.

'Yami. There's only one thing left I can do to stop you' Yami turned around and watched Yugi curious 'If that doesn't work, then…I'll let you throw yourself off'.

Yami watched as Yugi placed his hand back on his arm again 'I-I love you'.

They stayed silent as Yami watched the water run down Yugi's face.

'Y-You're just saying it' Yami said as he turned back round, looking down into the water.

'No. I mean it. I really do like you' Yugi moved closer as he hugged Yami's arm 'I-I didn't want to tell you because…I thought you'd never believe me, so I just watched from afar. It hurt me not being able to help you. Yami if you jump a lot of people will be sad, and I'll be the saddest of them all'.

Yami turned back to the water and stared in thought. Yugi sighed and let go of Yami.

'I can see in your eyes your mind is decided. I tried my best'.

Yugi faced away and closed his eyes. Yami turned to say something but he noticed that Yugi was crying himself.

'Yugi, don't…don't cry' Yami pleaded.

'Sorry. I can't stop myself' Yugi said as he wiped away a few tears.

'No please' Yami swung his legs around and hugged Yugi close to him 'I'm sorry. Please, don't…'

Yugi looked up at Yami and managed to pull a small smile 'Okay' He replied weakly and wiped his tears away.

'I…I didn't mean to make you sad. I just…I just…'

Yami started crying again to which Yugi put Yami's head on his shoulder.

'It's going to be alright Yami. I'll protect you from what you fear'.

'Thank you' Yami whispered 'Thank you Yugi'.

'It's nothing'.

'But' Yami moved away and stared at Yugi 'Are you sure about this? I mean…you'll probably get a lot worse then what I'm getting'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't care. As long as I'm with you. I'll sacrifice everything I have to be with you'.

Yami chuckled and rested his forehead on Yugi's 'You're so silly'.

'And what does that make you?'

Yami chuckled along with Yugi and stood up from the wall 'I guess I should head back home. If my mum has seen my note, she's probably worried about me'.

'Can I come? Only, your house is quicker and I'll die from something if I go home'.

'Sure' Yugi held out his hand and Yami held it tightly in his and they walked back to Yami's house together.

* * *

Me: 'So nice. Yami changes his mind quickly in this one doesn't he?'

Diao: 'I'm still getting over the fact you wrote about a high school student about to throw himself off a bridge'.

Agil: 'Those bullies are going to pay. Right?'

Me: 'Sure Agil. Sure. Bullies are the worst aren't they? God, I can remember when I was in school, the worst time in school I ever had'.

Diao: 'Is that why you won't go to school anymore?'

Me: 'That and other reasons'.

Agil: 'Anyway, review and rate, and the offer of making small stories for people is still up. This was something Vann did in her spare time'.

Me: 'I would be happy to do anything you like, so long as it isn't too gross like people walking around with their guts hanging out or vulgar. Then I'm cool'.


End file.
